pretty_rhythm_rainbow_livefandomcom-20200214-history
BOY MEETS GIRL
BOY MEETS GIRL (ボーイ・ミーツ・ガール, Bōi Mītsu Gāru) is the first opening of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Lyrics Rōmaji= Boy Meets Girl sorezore no afureru omoi ni kirameki to Shunkan wo mitsuketeru hoshifuru yo no deai ga aru yō ni... Boy meets Girl ano koro wa ikutsu mono doa wo nokku shita Azayaka ni egakareta niji no doa wo kitto mitsuke dashitakute... Yoake made utatteta anata ga tokui na SWEET LOVE SONG Yake ni omoi dashichatte sūtsu kēsu ni iretokō Tabidachi wo kimeta no wa ikioi dake janai kara Anata to sugoshita hi wa nijū seiki de saikō no dekigoto! Boy Meets Girl deai koso jinsei no takara sagashi dane Shōnen wa itsu no hi ka shōjo no yume kanarazu mitsumeru Boy meets Girl kagayaita rizumu tachi ga odori dashiteru Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo kaze ga minami e to kokoro wo tokimekasete iru Yasuragi ga hoshikatta hokoreru basho ga hoshikatta Dakedo taisetsu nano wa anata to ano hi deaeta koto ne Boy Meets Girl sorezore no afureru omoi ni kirameki to Shunkan wo mitsuketeru hoshifuru yo no deai ga aru yō ni... Boy meets Girl ano koro wa ikutsu mono doa wo nokku shita Azayaka ni egakareta niji no doa wo kitto mitsukete Kokoro wo tokimekasete iru Boy Meets Girl deai koso jinsei no takara sagashi dane Shōnen wa itsu no hi ka shōjo no yume kanarazu mitsumeru Boy meets Girl kagayaita rizumu tachi ga odori dashiteru Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo kaze ga minami e to kokoro wo tokimekasete iru |-| Kanji= Boy Meets Girl　それぞれの　あふれる想いにきらめきと 瞬間を見つけてる　星降る夜の出会いがあるよに… Boy Meets Girl　あの頃は　いくつものドアをノックした あざやかに描かれた　虹のドアをきっと見つけだしたくて… 夜明けまで歌ってた　あなたが得意な SWEET LOVE SONG やけに思い出しちゃって　スーツケースに入れとこう 旅立ちを決めたのは　勢いだけじゃないから あなたと過ごした日は　20世紀で最高の出来事! Boy Meets Girl　出会いこそ　人生の宝探しだね 少年はいつの日か　少女の夢　必ず見つめる Boy Meets Girl　輝いた　リズム達が踊り出してる 朝も昼も夜も風が南へと　心をときめかせている 安らぎが欲しかった　誇れる場所が欲しかった だけど大切なのは　あなたとあの日　出会えたことね Boy Meets Girl　それぞれの　あふれる想いにきらめきと 瞬間を見つけてる　星降る夜の出会いがあるよに… Boy Meets Girl　あの頃は　いくつものドアをノックした あざやかに描かれた　虹のドアをきっとみつけて 心をときめかせている Boy Meets Girl　出会いこそ　人生の宝探しだね 少年はいつの日か少女の夢必ず見つめる Boy Meets Girl　輝いた　リズム達が踊り出してる 朝も昼も夜も風が南へと　心をときめかせている |-| English= Boy Meets Girl, everyone has their own overflowing feelings and shine. I'm finding my moment, so that there will be a meeting on the night when the stars fall... Boy meets Girl, back then, I knocked on many doors, Wanting to surely find the rainbow door vividly drawn out... I was singing till dawn that SWEET LOVE SONG you were so good at, But then I end up remembering even more. Let's put these feelings in a suitcase. The reason I chose to go on this journey wasn't just a whim. The days I spent with you is the best thing that happened to me during the 20th century! Boy Meets Girl, meeting people is the treasure hunt of life, don't you think? The boy will someday surely see the girl's dream. Boy meets Girl, the rhythms that sparkled are dancing now. Morning, noon, and night, the wind is heading to the south and making my heart excited. I wanted peace. I wanted a place I could be proud of, But what's important is that I met you that day. Boy Meets Girl, everyone has their own overflowing feelings and shine. I'm finding my moment, so that there will be a meeting on the night when the stars fall... Boy meets Girl, back then, I knocked on many doors. I'll surely find the rainbow door vividly drawn out... Making my heart excited. Boy Meets Girl, meeting people is the treasure hunt of life, don't you think? The boy will someday surely see the girl's dream. Boy meets Girl, the rhythms that sparkled are dancing now. Morning, noon, and night, the wind is heading to the south and making my heart excited. Screenshots 1op.png 1op2.png 1op3.png 1op4.png 1op5.png 1op6.png 1op8.png 1op9.png 1op10.png 1op11.png 1op12.png 1op13.png 1op14.png 1op15.png 1op16.png 1op17.png 1op18.png 1op19.png 1op20.png 1op21.png 1op22.png 1op23.png 1op24.png 1op25.png 1op26.png 1op27.png 1op28.png 1op29.png 1op30.png 1op31.png 1op32.png 1op33.png 1op34.png 1op35.png 1op36.png 1op37.png 1op38.png Videos Category:Opening Theme Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Songs